User talk:Lordranged7/Archive 7
Welcome temp Since Shock resigned, the welcome temp needs changing to not have his name. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:45, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:49, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay dokey :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:51, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, what the difference between Welcome and WelcomeIP? Ellis99 Volcanion 19:52, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ahhh, I see now. Thanks for telling me :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:56, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::May I add a bot request? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:34, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Can you do something about Maxlazar. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:29, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::He's been busy since he became part VTSF, I think is the name, but did tell me at Dragon Quest Wiki, as I wanted some bot requests done, that he would the bot requests here and there in the near future. He said that he had some requests to do. I wanted to upload a request. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:55, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::May I upload the request? Also, I added stub to pages with complete bio's because they need references. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:08, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Okay dokey, I'll add it now and I'll remove the temps form pages that have enough info and I'm sure X will get around to those pages to add more info and add references. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:03, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Added, you check it out if you want. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:05, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Rgr temp middle I've updated the temp but the images don't seem to be showing. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:29, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Doesn't matter now, I solved the problem. Now, it can be used on Oblivia pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:43, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Your welcome. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:53, February 8, 2016 (UTC) XYZ episodes Yes, I'm sure. I found them on Google+. DragonSpore18 (talk) February 9, 2016 16:21 (UTC) :They come from Nhjm who sent the titles to Adyniz. The titles he receives from Nhjm are all reliable. - PokémonGamer 20:29, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::There's been similar cases before, like where XY014: Seeking Shelter from the Storm! got a known dub title four days prior to airing in Japan, and the Rocking the Virbank Gym! parts 1 and 2 episodes getting a dub title before its Japanese airing in the BW series. Since the episodes are dubbed about one to two months prior to its Japanese airing, that's how we know the dub titles right now all the way up to the dance episode, so they are the final titles. - PokémonGamer 20:48, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, I see what you mean. The post on Bulbagarden forums did say they were tentative. - PokémonGamer 21:07, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Wild Poke temps The temps for regions in the main series are going to be changed so they can be used on all regional pages as currently, they can only be used Kalos, Hoenn and Kanto pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:41, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :That being Gen I and III for Kanto though. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:44, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::The reason why I say this to you is incase you are planning to do routes and places in region in the main series. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:49, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay. It won't be done for a least a month or two as there are more priorities with the site compared to that section of the site. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Guess what! A new Pokemon has been revealed! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:43, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:19, February 10, 2016 (UTC) TM/HM Navigation I created tm and hm navigation templates for the tms and hms. Ellis deleted them claiming they serve the same purpose as the tm and hm templates we use on move pages. Well that's not necessarily true as those templates represent the move just in tm form which explains why its bolded on the move page. My navigation shows the previous and next tm or hm. What do you think? --Rai 水 (talk) 14:52, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :I don't want to replace the tm and hm templates we have but for navigation purposes why not make one specifically for hm and tm pages to direct you yo previous one or next one? --Rai 水 (talk) 20:31, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes we could use this but if you notice the page of the tm or hm will not be bolded because we use those templates specifically for the moves that are used in tms and hms. For example, you'd have HM01. You'd put the tm and hm template of the generation it was in. You'd notice that unlike how it is on the move page Cut, HM01 will be bolded. What really is the big deal of having a template used specifically like we have for the actual moves but this one instead guides you. Previous HM ← (Current HM) → Next HM --Rai 水 (talk) 18:32, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Hold on a minute... where those temps I deleted meant for TM and HM pages? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes. I used my first one on HM01. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:36, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Discussion A staff member has created a forum on a new feature for the wiki. I think you should check it out. The staff member has said it will replace forums. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:29, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Oksy dokey :) Since Forum is going to be replaced by it, it gives a new light to PokPower as it has a talk page where things can be discussed but it will mean having to draft through some users here. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:44, February 11, 2016 (UTC) New forum A forum on temporarily changing the Wiki's logo is up. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:50, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. I was going to tell you about it in my message at IE11 Wiki but you already know. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:08, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Ranger locations I was thinking... could you separate the Pokemon sections into which part of the location they appear in. You can check out at Serebii where they appear in a location. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:12, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Right. I'll help you too since it will be a lot of work, once you've created the pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:33, February 12, 2016 (UTC) As-Greninja fan Can you do something about him/her as he/she keeps uploading unneeded images, like the Ash-Greninja image. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:00, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. The reason why I ask you is because some users only take notice of a warning from a user with authority. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:06, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Will do in future! Ellis99 Volcanion 09:36, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Movie images I was thinking of asking TPG to upload images from movies onto the movie pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:42, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :I was thinking of that too but I decided the movie option instead. I've created a section in my sandbox on what I would like for him to do since he is so great at what he does. You should be some tasks down too, if you want in my sandbox. It's under the headers "Tasks". I'll direct it to him. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:10, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:01, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Rumble Pokemon temps I was thinking of Pokemon Rumble temps. What would you like for them to contain? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:27, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. It'll be created between now and two (GMT). Ellis99 Volcanion 13:38, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::All done. The color is the default colour for the other wild Pokemon temps, as there are no regions in Rumble games. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:48, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Righty ho then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:54, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::The beginning is the same as the others and "3" is where you insert the type temps. You have to insert the template "type". Ellis99 Volcanion 13:57, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. I'm going to start the ball rolling with Rumble Blast and possibly Rumble World (to where I'm upto). Ellis99 Volcanion 14:00, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Would you like me to create a nav for the areas in Rumble U? Ellis99 Volcanion 14:02, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'll start later. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:05, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Just to let you know, I had to make a alteration with the mid temps as it wasn't like the others so the Boss Pokemon has now got to have a sub-header under Pokemon plus, it's easier to see. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:09, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Your welcome. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:12, February 13, 2016 (UTC) I've done the Rumble U nav first since you are doing Rumble U areas. Also, you can remove the areas category as it's in the temp too. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:01, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:35, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I did also say that the Rumble U areas cate can be removed for pages too as it's part of the temp. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:42, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay :) I did wonder why :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:47, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Bad Image temp I will be using the Bad Image temp on episodes with small images and poor names, so you know which episodes images need replacing. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:40, February 14, 2016 (UTC) User rights temp How do you feel about having a temp for users who have rights? It would be a nav temp that would be placed at the bottom of your user page. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:49, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I just wanted your opinion. I spoke to X about it last year who had a similar reason to yours. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:54, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Mystery Dungeon temps I'm going to create Mystery Dungeon temps too by the way. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:18, February 14, 2016 (UTC) PokePower Could you apply to PokePower since Fourms is going to be fully replaced by Discussions in the future and I feel that it's best to get the applications set up and get new users through. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:23, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:50, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, your not officially a part of it as you never put in a request. I might've added your name to the manga project thinking you were already a part of it. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Of course. I'll vote for you when you upload your request. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:40, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Gary's Pokemon Shouldn't we get rid of the pages of the Pokemon that were only seen on the computer and move the info onto his page? It's a similar situation to the Berrybaker kids and Lorelei's Lapras. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:52, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply to message above. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:03, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll ask him. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:21, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Magearna Lord can you help? Me and icy flasher are having an disagreement with Magearna artwork. He loaded another and isn't that duplicating. That's what shock told me. He says it has no number. Could you rename mine? I don't think he knows. I stopped duplicating pokemon images so could you help with this one? I did put mine first.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:14, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Um, Lord with all due respect, does it matter? You, shock and gamer told me separate loading of a same image (even if it's completely different) wasn't right which I finally got. I think artwork counts as well. I loaded mine on first, but flasher loaded another. He could've tagged mine rename. If I had loaded the same swirlix image that Diana loaded, it wouldn't be right, would it? Besides I've seen sites where icy flashers version is on the different side. I don't want keeping fighting, but I also don't want injustice.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:13, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Episode layout Hey, what happened to the episode layout on XY109 and XY110? They look different than the rest of the episodes. Who messed them up? DragonSpore18 (talk) 22:23 February 18, 2016 (UTC) Clemontic Gear For the Clemontic Gear appearing in the Poké TV segment "Pokémon Unbelievable" (ポケモン アンビリーバボー Pokémon Anbiriibabaa), since Poké TV is only in the Japanese version and it isn't featured in the dub, should we just use the translation for the Clemontic Gear "Squishy Massage Machine-kun No. 1" (マッサージプニプニくん１号; Massaaji Punipuni-kun ichi-gou)? Using the "Squishy Massage Machine-kun No. 1" translation seems to be the only logical way to do it if we're going to list all the Clemontic Gear, if there's one that's exclusive to the Japanese version of the anime, thanks to TPCi for not dubbing the Poké TV segment. - PokémonGamer 13:25, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Unova FOB Could you start Unova FOB from tomorrow? Ellis99 Volcanion 16:52, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :I think it should be postponed; after all, that starter Pokémon tournament is going on. Plus, there are some different ideas I had in mind. Energy ''X'' 17:06, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I understand. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:47, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey umm, I have a question. If I try to verify my account, It wants me to log in, when I log in, it says wrong confirmation code? Is that my password or something, because when I changed my password to something and write it again it still doesnt work, can you help me? -- 06:18,2/21/16etc'~''~''~ 06:18, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Temps I've made some alterations to a few temps so the colour of the names of Pokemon are the same colour of the temps. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:09, February 21, 2016 (UTC) PokePower Congrats! You have been accepted to PokePower! Ellis99 Volcanion 09:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon announcement Looks like something will be announced on Friday on Pokémon Direct... Hopefully, it will be the next game/games. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:49, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :I hope it will be XZ and YZ due to the different coloured Zygarde's. I would be a shame for it to be Gen VII as there are multiple strings left with X and Y. I prefer it when generations are strung out longer. I loved Gen V but I hated the length of it, it was way to short. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:02, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, how do you feel about being a co-reporter too? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:03, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::I hope they don't disappoint us. It's been the most unpredictable generation ever! To me, all other generations had a pattern on the release of main games. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:06, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:07, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::I for sure do think we will be going to Southern Kalos and possibly North-Eastern Kalos as we have that train in Couriway Town. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:10, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon Sun and Moon? A European Trademark site has new listings and they contain Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon. Two logo's for these are on Serebii. It would seem more likely true. If they are true, I would pick Moon over Sun but I always get both versions of Pokemon games. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:14, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Plus, they do seem to coincide with the colourings of both Squishy and Z-2 hexagon colours. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:16, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd pick Moon :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:25, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Not long till the announcement! I can't wait! I wonder what Pokemon will be in the games? I think Game Freak have made sure that no-one knows about new Pokemon by not programming them in the first games of a generation as it spoils everything, like how Meloetta, Keldeo and Genesect were in BW then revealed later on. I don't blame them. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't see Gen VII but a new area that is a part of Kalos, like how Unova had new areas. I feel that Lysandre will be in them but not as leader of Team Flare. I feel that Malva will take the remain of Team Flare, like what I've read somewhere before and how Team Rocket was in Johto. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:31, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::I have seen in the trailer for the next movie where Ash's Pikachu is in a room with gears and what not that the metal banisters on the platform he's standing on represent Gen VII, but I hope that it's just a coincidence. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:38, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::So it's Gen VI after all and it looks like more revamps too. Also, a new Pokémon has also been seen. Check Serebii! Ellis99 Volcanion 15:42, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I've heard that it's Gen VII and it will have a similar situation to how Gen II is with Johto and Kanto. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:54, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I have also heard that some info will be released in CoroCoro. My question is, what will happen to B2W2 arc if this game has a manga arc. The writers and artist will be too preoccupied with the new manga than B2W2 arc (ORAS arc, I have heard, will be ending soon). Ellis99 Volcanion 19:58, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::It would be nice to combine it with elements of the other arcs. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:00, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::I think the mystery surrounding the power plants in XY too will be revealed. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:54, February 27, 2016 (UTC) So to round up our conversation, my thesis is that SM (Sun and Moon) are Gen VII but will have a connection to XY, like how GSC are to RGBY. I also feel that we will be heading north-east for Gen VIII of Kalos and will possibly be linked to Kalos too. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:53, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey. I hope no leaks will come out though via the coding of the games, like how XY was and ORAS. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:51, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Question Can you make yourself a featured user (for fun)? Or do I have to ask or do something? Oops sorry I forgot to add signature. New images Can you upload new images of Lt. Surge's Pokemon in Adventures and the Legendary Birds too? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:40, February 27, 2016 (UTC) DPA volumes Do you think you could sort out the rest of the volumes for DPA? Ellis99 Volcanion 16:10, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Okay :) How old are you by the way? Also, I would ask TPG to translate it for you. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:50, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Pewter City special episode Could you possibly upload images for the special episode on Pewter City? The one where Brock's younger brother is tested to become the Gym Leader? Ellis99 Volcanion 17:20, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Bulb The images for Magnus and Jet look like the ones from Bulb NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 04:39, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Rename Can you rename images of Pokemon owned by Gym Leaders in Adventures? As there is quite a few that have "Manga" instead of "Adventures". Ellis99 Volcanion 15:34, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant to say "Can you rename images of Pokemon owned by Gym Leaders in Adventures with me?". Ellis99 Volcanion 08:35, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, could you tell Kyurem to think before renaming? I've had to delete the names he renamed the pages to. I have told him multiple times not to but he never listens (which is his downside). Ellis99 Volcanion 09:59, March 3, 2016 (UTC) I'll start thinking and listening.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:08, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks (I hope you do). Ellis99 Volcanion 10:09, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Amphy Should Amphy and Sparkle be separate? Since Jasmine has Ampharos in manga and anime.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:58, March 3, 2016 (UTC) New images Could you replace all of Red's Pokemon images with the images from the latest arc he appears in? Ellis99 Volcanion 17:47, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yep and if you find images of Blue and Green's Pokemon, do them too. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:53, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::As long as they are better quality than the current ones, I'm okay with them. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:19, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I know. I just want you to replace the ones that are either old (i.e. images from arcs previous to the latest arc theri in) or poor quality or poor size. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:25, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, I should've told you that for the beginning. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:27, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Manning's Heatmor appeared in two episodes. It needs info on the second episode it appears in, which it after the episode it debuted in. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:31, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:34, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Also, can you upload new images of Celebi, Mew, Mewtwo and Latias too. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:02, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Also, can you do something about KenzeyEevee. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:55, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Doesn't matter, X blocked him/her. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:50, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Okie dokie. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:31, March 6, 2016 (UTC) I think you made a mistake in renaming, episodes need moving back a number as the last episode of IL becomes number one. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:36, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yeah, sorry. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:40, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I just realised the way I was thinking of it was if one episode was removed, not added. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:42, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :::By the way, some of the Orange Island episodes are part of the first Johto series. The series starts with "The Pokemon Water War". Ellis99 Volcanion 11:46, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Right. I'll bring it up in a few months time. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:49, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::I've just found out on the Pokemon website that Orange Islands starts with "Princess vs. Princess". Ellis99 Volcanion 16:04, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:21, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Accidental file upload I accidentally uploaded this (link removed) while trying to replace the Pikachu XY title card image with a bigger version. Can you delete it for me? - PokémonGamer 19:56, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Reply Thank you for letting me know about that Loudranged 7 I am new to the world of Wikia and as such I did not know about that rule yet Vileplume Viler (talk) 21:57, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Does anyone know if it is alright to post videos of the actual Pokemon Episodes on here? Type effectiveness I'm thinking of creating a temp for Pokemon type effectiveness that goes on Pokemon pages, similar to Bulba. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:14, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, that may be the case but for efficiency and time, it's better to have a temp like that. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:17, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not going to do it yet but I'll start it in my sandbox, just so you know. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:22, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Forum A new forum has been uploaded by my about separating a few pages, here is the link, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:07, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:10, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Video Hey Loudranged7 I am wondering if it would be alright if you guys were to feature an ad for a recently released game in Japan based around Pokemon (and by Pokemon I mean a detective game featuring a slightly overweight Pikachu who is essentially a Detective who lost his first owner and he is really cute looking) called Great Detective Pikachu and this is the link to the Advert. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9j9RWkPstc take a look and tell me what you think about it. Image Dear Lordranger. I have a question Why did you get rid of the picture that I put on the Be a hero page??????????????? It took me 10 attempts to get that picture! Please tell me why! Flitter2 (talk) 07:26, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Language for XY107 and XY108 Do you speak English and Japan? Just wondering because the subs showed up.--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:33, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Creations Don't you think you should create the pages of the temples in Oblivia? The ones where you go back in time to finish the temples in a certain amount of time? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:30, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:45, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you rename the images of Lance's Pokemon? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:45, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Plan I've got a plan for the Anime and Manga Location temps but, I'll need your help with ridding categories on pages. I want it to be similar to how the anime and manga character temps are with the region section. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:25, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Right. So what I'll need you to do is remove the region categories and make the region section in the temp, when in use, not have brackets to create a link. I'll sort out the manga locations. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:28, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:30, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Done. I'll do the manga locations. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:32, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sure, I'll start once I've sorted out the Shin Li pages, which are now Shurin since Dragon renamed Shin Li. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:01, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Images Can you upload images from Jo's Big Adventures manga? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:33, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:06, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey Loudranged if it is possible could I do the primary work on the Great Detective Pikachu page if you guys decide that you will make a page for it I am pretty good at finding things in games so I might be good for walkthroughs as did you know that if you fight the Elite four after the first time you can go back to town and get another region's starter Pokemon? Vileplume Viler (talk) 22:40, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Ok Loudranged I will have to wait for a little while so I can get the walkthroughs. DPA Would you like to help me with inserting the debuts of characters, Pokémon, moves and items on the DPA chapter pages? Once you are done with the Pokémon pages of characters from DPA. I've already done the first ten chapters. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:02, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I don't mind. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:06, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Cal Lord I mistakenly loaded another Cal (Kalos) image. I wasn't going to, but put it by mistake. Think you could delete it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:12, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Discovery You know I came across something a while back Lordranged7 that sprt of suprised methe flying types of Gen 1 were actually supposed to be Bird Types not Flying types Vileplume Viler (talk) 14:19, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Can I use this images -- NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 15:02, March 20, 2016 (UTC)